


The divorce

by daisiesaints



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesaints/pseuds/daisiesaints
Summary: Stiles comes back home after college to visit his dad, when someone asks him about his plans he never seems to have an awnser to give.Two weeks later someone appears at his door.Who is it and what is going to change?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 38





	The divorce

The whole pack is out of college and back in Beacon Hills, Stiles is the last one to arrive so his dad picks him up at the airport where he holds a giant sign with his name, as soon as he sees it Stiles runs to his dead.

-Son! How was the trip? 

-Very tiring, how have you been? The pack gave you too much work?

-Not at all, Derek is becoming a real good alpha. -The sheriff stops and looks at Stiles. -Are you going to get along with him in the house? 

-What do you mean? -Stiles asks curious. 

-He's living in the house while the loft is under renovations. 

-Oh, okay. -Stiles puts his bags in the car and gets in the passengers seat. -That's fine. We are still friends.

-I dont understand why you broke up but as long as its not a problem. -Stiles smiles at his dad and out turns his head to the window.

\- - - -

The whole pack is already at the stilisnki house when they arrive, Scott is the first out the door and throws himself at Stiles as soon as he see him making them both fall. The rest of them follow Scott.

-I can't breath. -Stiles tries to say pushing them up. 

-Sorry bro! I missed you so much! -Scott says helping him get up and pushing him for a hug. -We are all back, for good.

In that moment Stiles's heart skips a beat earning him a look from the pack. 

-Let's eat, i'm starving. -Stiles starts his way to the house. -Bring my bags please. Use you werewolfiness for something. 

Stiles enters through the door and stops in front of derek hugging him briefly. 

-Welcome back! 

-Thank you. -Stiles lets him go and heads for the kitchen.

After a while they are all sitting when Peter knocks on the door with a suitcase. 

-Hale? What are you doing here? -The sheriff asks, the whole pack turns to the door listening to the conversation.

-Who is it? -Stiles asks Erica. 

-Derek's creepy uncle. -Erica says and Stiles get's up from the table. 

-Oh, finally! - Stiles walks to the door hugging Peter and bringing him inside. -I told you i would arrive first. 

Peter smiles at Stiles and points at the suitcase at his side. 

-Do you want me to put it in your room? -Peter asks, at this point the entire pack is at the kitchen door looking at each others like they had just entered a alternative universe. 

-No, leave it. I will take it later. -Stiles points to the kitchen. -Want to eat? 

-YAS! I'm famished. -Peter responds him. 

-When aren't you? -Stiles asks sarcastally and they both laugh.

-Stiles? -The sheriff asks for his attention. -Can you atleast tell me why i have an ex-psycho-murderer in my house?

Stiles and Peter share a look and smile at the sheriff.

-Well, Peter is like family to me and you said we were having a dinner for friends and family so i invited him to come. -Stiles awnsers him honestly.

-Since when are you friends? -Scott asks from the kitchen.

-What are you talking about? -Stiles asks him. -We have been friends for a couples years now. Peter actually went through the trouble of visiting while i was in college.

-So you and Peter hanging out is a common thing? -Lydia asks this time. 

-Okay, this conversation is over. -Peter sits next to Stiles who hands him some food. -We are friends, no i didn't do anything to hurt him if that's what you are going to assume and i would never do that. -Peter looks at Stiles. -I needed help and i went to Stiles to help me, so he did and now from time to time we help each other with some stuff. Like friends do.

-What could you possibly help Stiles with? -Isaac is the one talking this time not very nicely. 

-Rude! Derek, educate your beta's. And none of your bussiness. -Stiles starts eating. -Now eat.

Everyone share's a look and continues eating. 

\- - - - -

The next day Stiles wake's up and see's all the wolves on his side, somehow they were all able to fall asleep on the floor. He get's up and goes to the kitchen where he finds Derek already eating his breakfast.

-How can you wake up so early dude? -Stiles puts some coffee on hsi mug and sits at the table letting his head lay next to his cup.

-It's called being an adult. -Derek awnsers. -Dude!

Stiles laughs. 

-So i heard you are seeing someone. -Stiles feels when Derek stiffens from the other side of the table. 

-Wha...how did you even knew that? You've been in town for less than a day. -Derek has his eyes open like they are going to get out of his head.

-Calm down. -Stiles get's his head up again and looks at Derek. -It's not awkward between us so you can date whoever you want, you just dont have to hide it dude.

-Don't call me dude. -Derek looks at the sleeping wolves and then at Stiles. -He workds in the bakery downtown, it's still very recent so im still figuring it out. 

-That's nice. You deserve to be with someone who make's you happy. -Stiles smiles at him and looks at the clock on the wall. -Oh shit, i'm late..

He gets up and starts washing his mug. 

-If Peter arrives tell him to wait for me, I need to take a quick shower first.- Stiles starts going up the stairs and Derek looks at Scott who is suddenly awake and looking at him.

\- - - -

Peter gets himself enter the house being stopped by Scott and Derek who stare him down from head to toe. 

They stare at each other for a few minutes before Scott breaks the silence. 

-If you hurt hi...

-I would never hurt Stiles. -Peter sounds sincere. -And i'm not trying to steal your role of best friend or anything.

-So what are you both doing? -Peter looks at Derek surprised by his question.

-Not that i can assure you. -Peter get's a text and looks at his phone for a brief minute. -STiles hurry up! -He yells. 

-Coming! -Stiles responds from his room. 

-Like we said yesterday, Stiles is helping me with something and i'm helping him with something, in the right time you will both know what is happening. -Peter goes up the stairs and Scott goes to the kithen.

-Peter? -Derek calls him making him stop walking. -Is he safe?-

Peter nods. 

-Yes, i would die before i let anything hurt that kid. -Peter looks up and the down again. -Do you trust me? 

-I do.

-So just wait until he is ready to tell you. -Peter sees Stiles coming down the stairs and follows him.

-Have you told him about Cora? -Stiles asks getting a dubious look from Derek.

-Oh right! Your sister says that she misses you, she's sorry she hasn't been awnsering your texts and she will be here in a couple days. -Peter tells him looking at Stiles. -Did i said everything?

-Yes, that was all. 

Derek nods and leaves and so does Stiles and Peter.

\- - - - - -

-Hey daddioo? -Stiles yells entering the precint. Going straith to his office.- Can you take a break to it with your favorite son?

-Your my only son! -he cleans his desk making room for stiles to put the food. -Whats up my son?

-So i need to ask you something. -The sheriff stops what he is doing and gives him a quick look. -What did you do?

-Me? Nothing, how dare you. So, what do you think of Peter? 

-Oh god, please tell me you aren't dating him, the guy is like my age Stiles. Why do you always have to go to older man. 

Stiles Laughs out loud and divides the food.

-No dad! Me and Peter not a thing believe me..

-Oh then i don't know, he seems like a nice guy, he's good looking and no longer a crazy murderer. -They start eating. 

-Okay i'm glad you say that. As soon as he comes back from NY i want you to go on a date with him.

The sheriff choke's on his food. -

-What? Stiles, are you crazy? 

-No dad, listen to me, i see how you guys interact with each other and i know he likes you and you like him. Please for me? 

-I will consider it. Will you tell me whats going on now?

-Tonight you will find out everything.

\- - - - - - -

Stiles sends a text to everyone. 

"PACK DINNER AT THE STILISNKI'S, BRING WHOMEVER YOU WANT. CELEBRATION NIGHT"

\- - - - - - - 

As his cart role's through the shop Stiles doesn't look at whats on his front making him collapse with someone, they both fall and Stiles hits his arm with too much force on the floor.

-Fuck! Oh my god, i'm so sorry. -stiles helps the man get up. -I wasn't looking, his your phone okay? I can pay for a new one if its broken.

-It's fine, calm down. Are you okay? It looked like it hurt. 

Stiles cleans up his clothes. 

-Yeah i'm alright. I was a bit distracted looking at this list and they change the way the things were on this store. -Stiles looks around. -I hate when they do this. 

The other guy takes Stiles list. 

-Come, the vegetables are this way, i was going to meet my boyfriend there i will take you. 

Stiles follows the man trying to avoid the awkward silence.

-So why so much food? -The other man wonders.

-Well i'm back in town so i have something to tell my family that the might not like so i need to warm them up first.

-That make's sense. -The guy looks ahead and smiles. -Here you go the vegetables, and this is...

Stiles laughs. 

-Derek, yeah i know. 

-Oh so you know each other? -The other man looks at Derek who nods.

-Yes, so you are the boyfriend i heard about. Nice to you meet you.

-You've heard of me. I'm Sam. -He extends an hand. -Derek why didnt you ever told me about this nice man. I mean you introduce me to Jackson but not this one? 

-Like i said, i just arrived in town.And i don't blame you for not liking Jackson, he is a morron -Stiles smiles. -So Derek? You got my text? 

Sam and Derek look at him having no idea about what he is talking about. 

-No, do you need something? 

-Dinner, my house, tonigh? -Stiles looks at Sam. -Maybe bring you boyfriend here so i can have a chance to make a good impression. 

-We would love to. -Derek smiles at Stiles and then looks at Sam. -Do you want to come? 

-I would really like that. Should i bring anything? -Sam asks. 

-Well Derek tells me you work in a bakery. Dessert? 

-Absolulty. See you tonight.

Stiles nod and picks up his vegetables not giving them another second of his time. 

They continue walking.

\- - - - - -

It's the middle of the dinner, everyone is eating, everyone is talking, Sam and Isaac are arguing about Super heroes and Derek laughs at them. 

-Stiles help me out here buddy. Spiderman or the falcon?-Isaac asks

-Spiderman. -He awnsers getting an high five from Sam.

-Damn right! I knew i liked you. -Sam tells him.

-Come on man, you are supposed to be on my side. -Isaac whines.

-But he's right. i would never betray my super heroes.

-Yas, same!!!!-Sam says very excited. -So what do you do exactly? 

In that moment the entire table stops talking and the all look at Stiles, the house is suddenly very quiet.

-Oh no, did i say something wrong? -Sam looks at Derek scared. -I'm sorry, is it a touchy sibject, is that what you were afraid of telling them. -Stiles eyes open in fear to Sam. -Oh no, i did it again didn't i. I'm so sorry. I should leave. 

-No, no no. Calm down, you didnt do anything, is just they don't know what i studied. -Stiles laughs. -I never told anyone so that they couldnt bug me during my college duration. I was actually going to tell them today. It's fine. -Stiles looks at the pack. -So guess who gratuated mangu cum laude for Medical School earning a job on Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital?

There's a few seconds of silence and then the sheriff looks at Stiles getting up and hugging him. 

-Are you serious? 

-Yes, i'm going to be a doctor, i'm focusing on researching the brain so i can help understand it. -Stiles says trying to get out his fathers hug. 

-Don't you need like 8 years of training for that? -Lydia asks.

-Normally yes but since i'm so awesome i did extra classes, overnights, weekends , everything possible so i could come back ear. I even took a small veterinarian course so i could help animals around here. -Stiles laughs at his joke.

-Dude!!! -Scott jumps throught the table and all the other follow him.- I'm so proud.

-Doctor stilisnki in the house.

-Congrats bro.

-The whole pack hugs him and congratulates him and soon they all settel down.

Stiles looks at them and feels like an entire building was taken out of his shoulders but he still looks worried, he tries to sit down but almost falls down his chair being caught by Derek.

-What's wrong? 

-Son, whats happening? Are you okay? 

-Yes, i just felt a bit weak, i havent been able to eat today and my arms is hurting me a bit. -That sentence earned him a smack in the back of his head by Derek. -Ouch! That's not helping.

-Stop not taking care of you. -Derek warns him.

-I'm fine, i'm an adult Derek. -Stiles responds. -I just have a lot on my mind and Peter is still not here, or cora, or ... -Stiles stops talking for a bit. -Forget it. I need to sleep for a bit. Wake me up as soon as Peter arrives.

-I don't understand what the hell is going on between you two. -Derek tells him looking concerned. -Are you together.

-Urgh dude, no! How many times do i have to teel you people me and peter are not doing anything.

-So why do you spend all your time together now? 

-Because...

-Because what Stiles? -Derek asks. -I'm worried about you, You havent even spent any time with scott.

-Because Peter is the closest person i have in this town right now, and you guys left me, you all stopped talking to me when i broke up to Derek even my dad stopped calling me everday, but Peter was there, and then i had some problems with the law and i needed money and i needed my friend but Scott was avoiding me and he offered to help me and so we began to help each other and now Peter went back to bring me someone very important to me and i'm going to need to move out and i can't tell you the whole truth until cora get's here and now.... now i think i'm going to pass out...

They didnt even had time to say anything before Stiles fell to the floor.

-Stiles!!! -Derek almost roars picking him up. 

-Take ihm to the car, we are going to the hospital, Scott call Melissa! -The sheriff orders.

.On it

\- - - - - - 

They are all at the house because Derek order them to stay put. 

The doctor tell Stiles he is just a bit dehydrated and has a broken arm so they put him on a cast and set him home to rest. 

\- - - - - 

Derek helps Stiles to the couch where the whole pack stays silent and sits next to him. Nobody dares to talk.

Sam and Derek get out to talk and the whole pack shares a look after a while making the sheriff ask them what happened.

-Sam and Derek broke up. -Scott tells him looking at Stiles. -Are you okay? 

-They didnt break up with me. Stiles awnsers him amused with how much funny that awnser was in his head. 

-Stiles! Why didnt you say anything about your arm? -Scott asks him.

-I thought it was just hurt, i can't feel pain like before now. Have you seen how many scars i have? -Stiles awnser him. -I just though it would pass.

Derek enters and everyone looks at him. 

-I'm sorry. -Stiles offers him a sincere look. 

-It's fine, it wasnt going to work anyway, i still like my ex.-Derek sits next to John who hand him a beer. -What are we talking about here? 

-How about the fact that nobody even noticed me entring the house? -Cora responds scaring the hell out of Stiles who was with his back turn to here.

-Cora!!! You are here. -Stiles hugs her. -Did you bring it? 

Cora hands him an envelop. 

Derek gets up to hug his sister and Stiles look's around.

-I need a pen, anyone has a pen?

The sheriff hand Stiles a pen. 

-Did the lawyer aprove this? -Stiles asks.

-Yes, he said everything would be inside the law and you would be fine to continue with ... you know what... not that its finalized. -Cora awnsers him.

In that moment Lydia takes the papers from Stiles hands.

-Give it back. -Stiles requests. -I need to sign it.

-Not without me reading it. It's from a lawyer, how can you know that he didnt trick you on the subject of... -Lydia looks at the papers. - Divorce b... you know what, noone of my bussiness. - Lydia puts the papers back in the envelop. -I don't even want to know. Is this a real name?

-You married someone? -John asks his son.

-When did it happen? -Scott asks. 

-Who did you marry? -Isaac asks.

-Why did you got married? -John asks again.

Stiles looks at Cora like she could possibly save him but shes no longer there.

-How is this my life? -Stiles asks them

Peter enters the house with a 3 years old child who runs to Stiles. 

-Dad!!!! 

-Baby!! I missed you so much. 

The whole pack stares.

-Now, im confused. -Lydia responds. -Can somebody explain whats happening here?

-Did you have a fun trip? 

-Yes, Peter gave me ice cream at lunch, it was so bigggg. -The kids hugs Stiles again.- I missed you dad! I thought you had left me.

-I would never leave you. -Stiles looks at Peter and mouths a thank you. -Do you want to meet this guys?

The kid looks around where everyone is staring at them. 

Stiles gets up and gices his dad a weird smiles that usually express something the Stiles did and can't be fixed.

-Stiles! Explain! NOW. -His dad orders.

-Okay, so here it goes. This is jamie laurel hale Stilisnki, he is 3 years old and a werewolf. After me and Derek broke up i was really down so i went out to drink a lot of nights, where i met his mom Sophie, we had a one night stand and 9 months later he was left at my doorstep. Like i said i tried to contact you but you didnt even awnsers my calls so i called Cora who was in New york. I borrowed some money for her and started raising this kid with Cora's help so i could still keep myself in school. A few months ago Sophie came back and tried to take him back but i couldnt let that happen so i made a deal of letting her take him on the weekends. She tried to sell him to Peter while she was high unfortunaly as soon Peter smelled Cora on him, he called her and we picked him up. We saw a lawyer so i could get a restraining order and full custody and he recommended us to get married and for Cora to adopt him... 

-Even though i told him to call...

-Shhhh... then we got married, the adoption happened, i gratuated and now i'm back in beacon hills a single father, geting a divorce from my ex's sister and i have a female werewolf who hates my guts. 

-Why cora? -Issac asks him -Why not Derek?

Cora and him shared a look.

-I was going to call Derek but then i found out he was dating so i assumed he wasn't up to marry his ex and adopt a kids who wasnt his, plus Cora is the only mother he ever known and if we were interrogated by someone we could claim we were "dating" since we live together and Peter is like is grandfather. Well, that's the whole truth, so if you don't want to get involved you can leave and i wont hold any grunges from anyone, nobody asked for my problems and we (me and my son) can take care of each other.

-Stiles, i told you nobody would leave, right guys? -Cora looks at them.

-Of course not..wait... if cora is the mother can i be the godmother? -Lydia asks hugging Stiles who nods. -Im going to spoil him so much.

-What about you scott, do you want a godson? -Stiles asks pickin jammie up 

-Fuck yes,,, i mean, not fuck, oh shit.. sorry.- No cursing .

-One of this days you are going to give an heart attack Stiles and i'm going to kill you. -This time is the sheriff who talks, he pretends to be mad and starts walking to Stiles but Jamie turns to a werewolf and puts himself in front of Stiles.

-Don't hurt my daddy! -Jamie says showing him his yellow bright eyes. 

-hEY BAbie, calm down. -Cora shows him her wolf eyes too. - Remember what we practiced.

-The sun, the moon the truth, -The kid keeps practicing.

Peter smiles from ear to ear and says.

-I taught him that.

-I'm happy for yo son, i am, but i wished you had told me. I couldve help you. -The sheriff hugs Stiles and Jamie joins them. -i LOVE YOU BOTH.

-I know dad. -Jamie opens his mouth and yawns. -Well, i feel like this guy needs to sleep so if nobody has anything else to say i think i'm just going to signed the divorce papers and go lay down next to my son. -Stiles hands him to Peter who goes up to the room and puts the kid to bed. -Wheres that pen. 

-You should have called me. 

Stiles looks at Derek in shock.

-I couldnt. -Stiles turns to him.- You looked happy, normal.

-But i wasnt, did you see sam, he is like a knock off Stiles. -Derek sighs. -I looked happy because in same way i still had a stiles with me. I still love you.

-I know, and i love you too but i couldnt ask you to marry me and turn your life upside down for me. -Stiles looks him in the eyes. -I couldnt do that.

-So you married my sister? I was going to propose the night we broke up but then everything went to crap and i though about that day everyday ever since. 

-It's true, i hate pining Derek. -Boyd says from the couch.- Everynight ever since the breakup "why doesnt stiles love." " I love him" "I want to marry him""I want to have kids with him" and all that shit, i know more about wverything you guys did in bed than i should have.

-Well, i didn't know that.-Stiles tells Derek. -How about we try again? One date, tomorrow night.

-I would love to. -Derek goes up to kiss Stiles. -But we still have a lot to talk about. 

-Well i think since i have a bunch of babysitters now, we are going to have a lot of time to talk. -Stiles awnsers him and kiss's him.

Cora takes this opportunity.

-Hey bro? -Cora interrupts their kiss. -Can you kiss my husband after he signs the divorce papers? Not cool of you to kiss somebody else's husband. If you ever marry i will kiss him as payback.

-OMG, I'm a cheating husband. -Stiles laughs. -You know what that makes you? -He says looking at Derek.

-Someone who regrets the decision to kiss you? 

-Funny but no. We are game over now.

Derek kisses him again. 

-yOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

\- - - - 

2 years later

Stiles and Derek are sitting at the table after the wedding and Cora aproches them. 

-Hey buddy! -She says to jaimie. -Can you go tell grandpa peter and granpa jonh to stop kissing in the middle of the dance floor? 

-On it. -The kid leaves Derek's lap and runs away.

-So remeber what i told you a couple years ago? -She asks Derek who says no.

Cora picks Stiles by his shirt and kisse's him. After she lets him go she smiles.

-I Told you i would kiss your husband. -Cora laughs.

-Very funny, you still on for babysitting duty? -Stiles ask her.

-It's not babysitting if its my child Stiles, it's being a parent. -Cora awnsers him.- Yes, go on with your life.

-Good. -Derek is the one who awnsers now. -Because now i have to go make sure Stiles doenst kiss anybody else.

The grooms leave the ballroom laughging and slitly aroused.

Cora laughs and goes up to peter and john to pick up Jaimie.


End file.
